Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX
The Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIXThe Art of Phil Saunders on FB, also known as the Rescue Armor, is an armor used by Pepper Potts. It was designed by Tony Stark, and bears a strong resemblance to the Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV. Potts used it during the Battle of Earth to fight Thanos' army alongside her husband, the Avengers and their allies. History Originally designed before the Infinity War, Tony Stark built this suit to be used by then fiancée Pepper Potts. Stark eventually hid the suit in the garage at his house. Later, their daughter Morgan found it and wore the helmet while playing outside. Stark returned the helmet to the garage after telling Morgan that it was a present for Potts and jokingly lamented that she never wore stuff he made for her.Avengers: Endgame Battle of Earth wearing the Mark XLIX armor in battle with Iron Man]] Following the Blip, the Masters of the Mystic Arts contacted Pepper Potts to join the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. Potts then showed up to help fight Thanos and his forces using the armor. She fought side by side with Tony Stark in the first rush of the Avengers, displaying technology from her suit that was on par with all of the innovations utilized by Stark in his LXXXV armor. At another point in the battle, Potts alerted Doctor Strange to the deluge of water from the Hudson threatening to swamp the area where the Avengers were battling the forces of Thanos. Her warning gave Strange enough time to utilize a powerful enchantment to prevent the water from flooding the armies as they faced each other. provides support for Captain Marvel]] She was one of several heroes who attempted to get Spider-Man to Luis' Van in order to send the Infinity Stones back into the past. After Spider-Man handed off the Nano Gauntlet to Captain Marvel, Potts joined Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Valkyrie, Okoye, Shuri, Wasp, Gamora and Nebula in a skirmish with forces led by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Her blasts brought down a Leviathan and later along with Shuri as well as Wasp, briefly dispelled Thanos back with their combined energy blasts. At the end, when Stark sacrificed his life to eliminate Thanos and his army, Potts was present along with Spider-Man, War Machine, Captain America and Thor to witness Stark's last moments, encouraging him to rest and assuring him that they would be fine. Capabilities *'Advanced Technology': Like Stark's armor, the armor is composed of nanotechnology. It is extremely robust and advanced and operates in a manner similar to the Mark L and Mark LXXXV armors. **'HUD': Like Stark's armors, the suit contains a heads up display within the helmet to allow Potts to analyze the environment. She can utilize the display for targeting assistance. **'Enhanced Durability': Potts' suit of armor is extremely durable as it was able to survive the chaos within the Battle of Earth. **'Enhanced Strength': The armor also increases Potts' strength to the point where she was able to fend off several of Thanos' foot-soldiers during the climatic battle. While not confirmed, it can be assumed that her strength levels with the armor are on par with that of the Mark LXXXV. **'Repulsors': and Rocket Raccoon]]The suit contains repulsors allowing Potts to unleash powerful blasts of energy from her hands at an intensity similar to that of the Mark L and Mark LXXXV armors used by Iron Man. Like the Iron Man armors, the repulsors in her suit also grant Potts the ability to fly. **'Unibeam': The suit can send out an extraordinary blast of energy from its chest, similar to Tony's previous armors. References External Links * Iron Man Armor: Mark 049 Iron Man Armor: Mark 049 Iron Man Armor: Mark 049